A database partition is a physical database design technology. When a data volume of a single partition is excessively large, the partition needs to be split. Partition splitting is to split one partition into a plurality of partitions, and then bring an original partition offline to make new partitions online, so that write/read pressure of the original partition can be distributed to different partitions, thereby breaking through a limit of a processing capability of a single partition. However, because a single partition in some databases is oversized, a large quantity of CPU resources, IO resources, disk space resources, etc. need to be consumed during the partition splitting.